Ghost Brandon
Ghost Brandon is a villain from the show,Brandon 10. Appearance In the Original Series, Ghost Brandon resembles a humanoid Pesadila with a similar structure and features to Brandon, at the time. In Alien Force, Ghost Brandon's appearance has changed majorly as he has become more of a ghost humanoid than a regular humanoid. He has a skull with peeled Pesadilla skin on the left side and a half Human-like face on the right side. There are some grey/blue-ish hairs on his skull but they almost seem unnoticeable. His eyes are also purple and his legs have turned into a tail. Powers and Abilities Ghost Brandon has Ghost like abilities such as flight and invisibility and to summon dark matter which can reveal a living being's nightmares and/or transport them to the Nightmare Realm. Unlike the rest of his kind, Ghost Brandon has a more intense dark matter which mutates living beings as well. He can also take over bodies and use his claws as weapons. Weaknesses Ghost Brandon is weakened by massive amounts of light such as sunlight and liquids that can cancel out his invisibility. History Ghost Brandon was created when his spirit has awakened within his DNA sample in the Omnitrix, Big Boo. When his spirit had awakened, it caused Big Boo to go mad for a moment before regaining his sanity. During that moment, however, Ghost Brandon released himself into the Nightmare Realm where Brandon had soon entered to find the source of Big Boo's mental instability. Unfortunately for Brandon, Ghost Brandon wanted to escape from the Nightmare Realm and gain more power. Brandon managed to outmaneuver him and escape the realm but not before destroying Ghost Brandon with a laser beam from his laboratory. Although he was believed to be destroyed, Ghost Brandon still managed to infect three aliens into doing his bidding and eventually restoring him back to life. His main goal was to mutate the world with his dark matter but his plan was stopped by Brandon as he and the infected aliens, that he had cured, destroyed him again. After a series of unknown events, Ghost Brandon was sent to a prison that orbited a sun, which had used its solar energy to torture him. However, The Conqueror had broken into the prison in order to gain information about "the ultimate device" from Ghost Brandon. When the Conqueror got what he had wanted, he destroyed Ghost Brandon by amplifying the lighting. However, Ghost Brandon survived and took over the Conqueror's body- leading him to his newly created home world, Conqueria, to construct a device that would open a portal from the Nightmare Realm so he can bring forth his army of Pesadilla minions. Brandon and his team, with the help of the Conqueror, later arrived on the planet and defeated Ghost Brandon by shutting down the portal, rewriting the DNA of the newly breed Pesadillas into the same mutated DNA of The Conqueror and absorbing Ghost Brandon back into the Omnitrix.﻿ Appearances Original Series *The Nightmare Realm (First Appearance) *Ghost Brandon's Return *Ghosts Be Gone Alien Force *The Haunting (First Re-Appearance) Reboot *The Nightmare Realm (First Appearance) Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth (Boss) Online Games Trivia *Ghost Brandon had originated from Brandon's alien transformation, Big Boo, in The Nightmare Realm. *In The Haunting, it is revealed that Ghost Brandon is actually Ghostfreak in some biological type of way. *According to the Writer, Ghost Brandon's name isn't Ghost Brandon. This was meant to be revealed in The Haunting but it was missed unfortunately. *Ghost Brandon is also the ruler of the The Nightmare Realm as he is the most powerful in the domain. *Due to his appearance in Alien Force, it is possible that Ghost Brandon literally tore his face off, with his claws, revealing a skull which offers an explaination for the peeled skin on his face. It is unknown how the leg transformation occured but it is again a possiblity that he grew his claws out out his hands as he got older. Gallery Brandon 10 - Ghost Brandon.png|Ghost Brandon in The Nightmare Realm GhostsSketch.jpg|Alien Force Ghost Brandon with Pesadilla Sketch GhostBrandonSketch.jpg|Alien Force Ghost Brandon Draft Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Blue Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Characters Category:Brandon 10 Legacy